nin_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart: Fumilla
Mario Kart: Fumilla was the new game on Nintendo Wii from Mario Kart (series). Gameplay Mario Kart: Fumilla The enclude 110 characters in total. His 15 Default, 48 Unlockable, 22 Downloable, and 25 DLC Characters. His are 77 New Characters Modes *Grand Prix *Time Trials *VS *Coin Runner *Balloon Battle Characters Default Characters #Mario - Medium #Luigi - Medium #Peach - Medium #Daisy - Medium #Yoshi - Light #Baby Mario - Feather #Toad - Feather #Koopa Troopa - Light #Wario - Cruiser #Waluigi - Medium #Donkey Kong - Heavy #Bowser - Heavy #Larry Koopa - Light #Iggy Koopa - Medium #Mii - Any Unlockable Characters #Birdo - Medium #Diddy Kong - Light #Bowser Jr. - Light #E. Gadd - Medium #Lubba - Cruiser #Red Lakitu - Light #Boo - Light #Mallow - Light #Geno - Medium #Rosalina - Medium #Star Bunny - Light #Co-Star Luma - Light #King Boo - Cruiser #Kritter - Cruiser #Metal Mario - Heavy #Funky Kong - Heavy #Baby Luigi - Feather #Toadsworth - Medium #Petey Piranha - Heavy #Shy Guy - Feather #Blooper - Medium #Fawful - Medium #Gooper Blooper - Heavy #Morton Koopa Sr. - Heavy #Koopa Paratroopa - Light #Dry Bones - Light #Toadette - Feather #Pianta - Medium #Tiny Kong - Medium #Dixie Kong - Light #Kamek - Cruiser #Boom Boom - Heavy #Pom Pom - Heavy #Honey Queen - Heavy #Noki - Medium #Pauline - Medium #Monty Mole - Light #Hammer Bro. - Cruiser #Wiggler - Cruiser #Roy Koopa - Heavy #Lemmy Koopa - Light #Wendy O. Koopa - Light #Ludwig von Koopa - Medium #Dry Bowser - Heavy #Dry Bowser Jr. - Light #R.O.B. - Cruiser #Morton Koopa Jr. - Heavy #King K. Rool - Heavy Downloadable Characters #Baby Peach - Feather #Baby Daisy - Feather #Baby Wario - Feather #Baby Waluigi - Feather #Baby Rosalina - Feather #Penguin - Light #Big Bob-omb - Heavy #Goomboss - Feather #Goombella - Feather #Baby Donkey Kong - Feather #Baby Dixie Kong - Feather #Baby Funky Kong - Feather #Baby Tiny Kong - Feather #Baby Petey Piranha - Feather #Baby Bones - Feather #Baby Diddy Kong - Feather #Baby Luma - Feather #Shroob - Light #Baby Kritter - Feather #Baby Metal Mario - Feather #Wart - Heavy #Sledge Bro. - Heavy DLC Characters #Whittle - Light #Goombario - Feather #Boohemoth - Cruiser #The Chimp - Medium #Penguru - Cruiser #Pyro Guy - Medium #Coach - Cruiser #Rollodillo - Heavy #Dino Piranha - Heavy #King Kaliente - Cruiser #Major Burrows - Cruiser #Bouldergeist - Cruiser #Giga Lakitu - Heavy #Cosmic Mario - Medium #Prince Boo - Medium #Dimentio - Medium #Kamella - Cruiser #Whomp - Cruiser #Kat - Light #Ana - Light #Mona - Modium #9-Volt - Light #Jimmy T. - Medium #Hungry Luma - Light #Lanky Kong - Medium Unlocking Criteria Items Courses New Courses Retro Courses Karts Battle Courses New Courses Refrence to Previous Games Trivia Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Wii Games